Anime Oneshots
by melmel12129
Summary: A series of alphabetical oneshots from many different animes. Including or will include: Shugo Chara, Prince of Tennis, Gakuen Alice, Skip Beat, Kamichama Karin, Mermaid Melody, Neo Angelique Abyss, and Naruto. Minor bashing. Pairings include, but are not limited to: RyomaxFuji, NatsumexMikan, KazunexKarin, etc. Rated T for kissing. From Angst to Humor. Please review and criticize.


**Hi, please enjoy the story. I do not own any of the animes/mangas mentioned here.**

* * *

A is for Apple

**Prince of Tennis**

"Hey, what're you doing, Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked as he walked into their kitchen.

Ryoma stared at Fuji with a blank look. "I'm eating a Fuji Apple."

"Ah…you're eating me!" Fuji concluded with a grin.

Ryoma scowled. "I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Gotcha."

Ryoma scowled.

_*Flash*_

"Syuusuke!"

* * *

B is for Burger

**Prince of Tennis**

"Baka, do you even know what you're doing here?" Kaidoh asked Momoshiro. They were in America for tennis scholarships.

"Of course, I know English! Well…ahem…I know one English word."

Kaidoh sighed. "Idiot."

"Hey! Viper."

The pedestrians stared at the pair bickering loudly in Japanese.

"For now, we have to find lunch," Kaidoh explained to Momo like he was a child.

"I know! I recognize that word! It says…BURGER!"

Kaidoh dropped his head in his hand. "Should've known…the only word you know is "burger". BAKA."

* * *

C is for Cat

**Prince of Tennis**

Fuji glared. And glared. How dare she take his spot on his bed.

He glared some more. And more. And more.

Ryoma's bed was for Ryoma and him only.

It was only too bad that Fuji couldn't blackmail her.

She wouldn't care anyways.

"Now, now Karupin. Your spot is on the floor," Fuji carefully lifted the cat off the bed, put her on the floor, and then took the empty spot.

He closed his eyes.

"Che, mada mada dane. You'll regret it."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Fuji felt a heavy weight on his face. He opened his eyes to find white fur blinding his vision.

"Karupin..."

* * *

D is for Drunk

**Kamichama Karin**

"W-what is this?"

"It's eel sauté of course!" Karin proudly placed a large plate of burnt black _nothings_ in front of Kazune.

"Are you sure it's edible?"

"Geez, you're so mean."

Carefully Kazune stabbed one of the chunks of nothing with his fork and put it in his mouth. He rushed to the kitchen.

He gulped down water.

Then he noticed a bottle of wine on the counter.

"It won't hurt to sniff it for a sec…"

Karin went to go check on Kazune. "Kazune-kun, are you ok?"

"Karin…" a highly intoxicated Kazune whispered… Suddenly, Kazune glomped Karin. "I love you," Kazune muttered, tightly hugging Karin.

*BAM* Karin stomped out of the room and Kazune? Kazune was lying against the wall with a red handprint on his cheek.

* * *

E is for Entomophobia

**Kamichama Karin**

"A bug! A bug! Get it away from me!" Our favorite blond-haired blue-eyed character was freaking out.

The reason? A fruit fly was flying around his head.

But then again, she never had the right timing. The dark-haired fair-skinned fragile girl. "Look Kazune-chan! A praying mantis! Isn't it so wonderful?"

"THE BUGS ARE EVERYWHERE!" Kazune shouted, for once baring his interior. His eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted.

-Later-

"Himeka-chan? Why is Kazune-kun lying on the ground? Did he transform again?" the protagonist, the green-eyed, dirty-blond haired girl, Hanazono Karin asked the girl with raven hair, Kujyou Himeka.

"I showed him this amazing praying mantis!"

"…"

"What?"

"You do know Kazune-kun is afraid of bugs right? He has entomophobia."

* * *

F is for Fate

**Naruto**

It was fate for it to have happened this way.

Fate for him to throw away love.

Fate for him to leave his loved ones to pursue his dreams.

But wasn't his dream, his fate, his future, his destiny, with his loved one?

For once, fate guided Hyuuga Neji down the wrong road.

He thinks to himself, "It wasn't me. It was fate. I had to. Tenten would never be my destiny."

Every day he thinks this to himself.

He thinks so he'll never have to face the truth.

He can't forget about her.

But he wonders, "What would it be like if I had never left?"

Too late, his mind thinks.

Too late.

For it was fate.

* * *

G is for Girls

**Kamichama Karin**

"Geez, girls are so stupid," Kujyou Kazune muttered after seeing Karin go ballistic over the new idol, Kuga Jin.

"Another one of your chauvinistic comments!" Karin chibified and began scolding Kazune.

"Girls get mad for unnecessary things," Kazune rolled his eyes. "And they're too loud."

"KAZUNE-KUN!" Karin roared.

"…see my point?"

* * *

H is for Howalon

**Gakuen Alice**

"Please let there be one last box, please, please, onegai…" Mikan muttered to herself as she raced to the Howalon stand.

She had once again spent all her time in Central town raising money for her love of Howalon.

"You're in luck! There's one last box. It's ten rabbits."

Mikan paid the man and grabbed the box. "Thanks!" her signature grin was stretched on her face.

She gave one to each her friends. Then, she ate the fluffy ball of happiness herself.

She had one left.

"Huh? Oh! I forgot Natsume!"

She found him sitting under a tree with Yoichi.

"Say ah!" Mikan grinned down at Natsume.

He was about to say, "What are you doing?"

But when he got to, "Wha-" Mikan had already stuffed a Howalon in his mouth.

-Somewhere in a tree-

*Flash*

"Blackmail…" an evil black haired purple eyed Imai Hotaru looked emotionlessly at her camera.

* * *

I is for Ice cream

**Shugo Chara**

Amu sat on a park bench, slowly licking her dripping chocolate ice cream, reminiscing about the past.

"Kyaaaaa!" she felt pressure from the other side of the ice cream.

"I-ikuto?" she dropped her ice cream onto the ground, where it lay forgotten.

"IKUTO YOU BAKA!" Amu punched Ikuto's chest. And he let her.

"Don't disappear like that again! Do you know how worried I was? I couldn't even eat…" Ikuto let Amu rant on.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, and kissed her.

* * *

J is for Just Joking

**Bleach**

Ichigo woke up to a fisted glove heading towards his face. With a pop, his soul jumped out of his body.

"Geez midget. Give me some warning," he groaned.

Rukia punched his stomach. Ichigo curled up on the floor wincing. Rukia kicked him again. "Hurry up, carrot-top. There are a few Hollows terrifying the occasional wandering soul out there."

Ichigo pulled himself up and flash stepped to the Hollow with Rukia. "Don't worry, Rukia. I'll take care of this."

He defeated the first Hollow easily. The second Hollow was harder. It whipped him across the stomach. He held his gaping wound and sliced the Hollow across its mask, causing the Hollow to crumble into nothing.

He performed soul burial on the soul and fell to ground, clutching his midsection. "Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Rukia cried, wrapping up Ichigo's wound. "You should've just let me take care of it!"

Ichigo smiled and whispered, "But...I have to protect you. So that you won't get hurt, ne? I have always have to worry about you." Ichigo laughed weakly.

Rukia's eyes filled with tears. "Are you calling me weak? Fine, if all I am is a burden. I won't stay anymore." She stood up after bandaging his wounds and turned and walked away. No doubt it was off to Urahara's shop back to Soul Society.

After all, Karakura town had a substitute shinigami who could take care of everything.

Ichigo's eyes filled with pain. "Rukia...come back...I was just joking." He lifted a hand to her retreating back as he whispered, but she didn't hear, though if she did, she gave no indication. His hand stretched toward her, but fell down again, dropping to the road.

He closed his eyes and let himself slip into agonizing sleep on the dark cement as the rain began to fall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know the last one is drastic, and Rukia would never do that, nor Ichigo never get hurt by a Hollow after defeating people like Aizen or other enemies, but it's solely from imagination, and to create a sad mood.**


End file.
